Dark Days
by ItsNanna
Summary: All Katniss wanted was revenge when she witnessed her father being torn by mutts, a series of Capitol pets. She didn't expected to be a symbol of hope for the mistreated and especially not to be thrown into a competition where the prize is her own utmost love. Added SYOT. MultiKatniss.


**Dark Days**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**One's Own Monster**

* * *

><p>"You create your own monster."<p>

* * *

><p>With or without the Revolution occurring, the vast locality of the government Panem was never truly peaceful. And I sometimes fear it never would be. Along with the courtesy of Capitol's cocky exuberance about the free will to rule the whole nation, their choices of lifestyle and intolerance was highly loathed.<p>

One of the most momentous rule of all was to never head outside the District, citizens must be caged within the borders and migrating to other Districts was entire impossible. A citizen may only have the available occupations that are laid out individually for each respective District. We were also forbade to even do so much as badmouth anyone that dresses like a sickly scented clown, converse or interact with foreign citizens from the other Districts and especially what I do for a living; hunting.

Anyone who fails to follow these regulations will be taken into the custody of the Capitol. As punishment, their tongues will be cut—depriving them from the ability to do so much as laugh—and they will be used as domestic servants to waiter upon Capitol citizens. These said people are called Avox. When a person becomes an Avox, they are sentenced to life imprisonment in the Capitol and they are unable to connect with their families. Doing so shall only make their punishment worse, and from what I heard; they are to become prostitutes if they look attractive enough.

And yet despite all of that, I couldn't bring myself to hate everyone. Our abhorrence and intense hostility was merely uprooted by the constant death of our Tributes in the Games. Plus, no one ever liked their lack of pity and obnoxiously massive greed for money, fame and fortune. They had almost everything and they were never once thankful for it.

The people of District Twelve may be poor but we had dignity. It was never in our system to desire those things that are never truly needed. We are content in having our tummy's filled with scraps of food, even if some of it is not enough. It was rare for someone to help us in times of need, that's why we tend to practically owe our lives to the people who assisted us in our life. Or so I thought.

And not everyone was satisfied for his or her way of living. District Thirteen objected to the oppressive rule and voracious power the Capitol possesses. Stealthily forming a group engaged with thousands of fractious rebels, the set of insurgents formed a violent warring against the Capitol. During the course of rebellion, the Capitol designed vicious altered animals called _muttations_ to keep the rebels at bay whenever they get too close to the center of the Capitol.

Sadly, District Thirteen was obliterated and bombarded by the fast flying hovercrafts when they lost devastatingly. The Capitol seized the citizens of the poor districts and fed them to the ravenous muttations in front of the television to show all the rebels and innocent people that the Capitol will reign how and when they want it. All folks will furthermore object will be either tortured in front of the people, be fed to the mutts or be annihilated without bothering to blink an eye.

And then came the Hunger Games.

The Capitol decreed that the remaining districts of Panem would offer up four tributes, two of men and women in ages of twelve to eighteen, to participate in the loathed and the bloody Hunger Games. After two weeks of non-stop training, they first will be tested in a life-and-death situation by battling a humungous mutt for each tribute. All the remaining tributes will then sent to the arena where they will engage a bloody combat against each other and the last pair of a man and woman shall be declared as the winner. As a penance for our uprising, we must either willingly or unwillingly participate in the yearly-occurred event to send out the message that we must not repeat the mistake ever again.

But there was another problem.

I have always believed that rules are made to be broken.

I know Snow fears the image of losing control amongst the districts. He always had that fear, I merely granted that nightmare. He was always suspecting that District Twelve would someday take over Thirteen's rebellious acts, primarily because we are the poorest districts of all. We live with rumbling stomachs, battle scars and fearless hearts.

We live in pain.

Knowing this fact, what could Snow even do to hurt us?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, guys, I know it's been a long, long time since I have updated and for that I'm truthfully sorry. It's just that I'm starting to lose inspiration. I mean, the main reason I published Born to Kill was because of my once massive crush for Alex. It's starting to fade out and for that story to continue its cycle, I'm gonna have to need your help, guys. Please send me a couple of ideas and I'll try to compile it all the way.

So, anyways, this is another story. Yes, it's harem. Yes, it's Katniss's POV right there but the following chapters will stay on third person. No, I will not furthermore continue ISOFA, AKA Irrepressible Strive for One's Affection. I'm gonna lay it all down to this story because I can't promise that I can do it all at once. I can't also promise that I will update every month. I'm working on Born to Kill but sometimes, I just feel like my story's boring and everything. With me staring at the same old shit every single time is making me lose inspiration and most importantly, ideas. I'm going to need your cooperation.

Just start out as simple like:

- Kat and Cat meet on the elevator

- Peet and Kat break up for hooking up with Glimmer

- Eff and Hay get together

Uck, I am so not doing any of those things. Just an example because I don't have time to read essays. Anyhow, sorry again and I hope you cooperate, keep being patient and forgive me for the major cliffhanger. Thank you.

**Fun Fact:**

** - According to Jen at Comic-Con, she and Josh shared snot during a kissing scene.**


End file.
